You Remind Me Of The Babe
by Bella-And-Park
Summary: Sarah left the Goblin King and his Labyrinth behind. What will happen Arabella and Parker meet the Goblin King only to have to face his Labyrinth themselves. Will they find their way to the goblin city or will they be trapped in a world they never meant to be in?


You Remind Me Of The Babe

Arabella sat leaning against her best friend Parker as she read. The power had gone out in the house due to the storm that raged outside and the only light sources were the candles they had lit. "I'm bored", Parker complained. "Nice to meet you bored, I'm Bella", Arabella responded not moving as she continued to read. Parker frowned at the dull answer. "Bella c'mon I'm bored so bored let's do something! Anything before I die of boredom", Parker insisted. Arabella made a face as she sat up and closed her book. "Fine! Parker you're so needy what would you like to do?", She asked obviously slightly irriatated. "Tell me a story!", Parker answered childishly

" Make up a story for you?", Arabella asked surprised at the easy suggestion. Parker nodded and moved to lay on her back to listen. Arabella sighed and said,"Oh alright". She moved to the end of the couch and sat her book on the coffee table. After a few moments of thinking she had got it. "There once were two young girls, Their parents always treating the girls like servants and obviously showing a bit of hypocrisy", Arabella began only to be interrupted by Parker. "Boring!",Parker insisted. "Parker if you won't let me talk I can't make it interesting!", Arabella answered turning a bit pink in anger.

"Sorry", Parker mumbled. "Right anyways, The two girls were left with the children the older girl, the middle boy and the baby", Arabella continued getting up as she started to really get into the story. "They had had enough of their parents pushing their buttons and forcing them into uncomfortable situations. Their names were Arabella Landoni and Parker Pastornicky", Arabella said smiling as Parker seemed to smirk liking being a character in a story. "What their parents didn't know was that the long forgotten Goblin King had fallen in love with Arabella and even saw himself as the older brother to Parker, he had given them powers, powers to go away from their servant lives and to a land where they could be themselves and the kids would be taken to the goblin city", Arabella went on.

"How do they use their powers?", Parker immediately asked. "That's easy they must say the magic words together", Arabella answered. "What are the magic words? Please? Thank you?", Parker questioned. Arabella laughed and shook her head. "No not those magic words", Arabella said with a roll of her eyes. "Now hush", Arabella told Parker. "As the girls sat the children softly sleeping upstairs they could almost hear the goblins saying speak your right words darlings speak your right words", Arabella said but was rudely cut off by the loud crash from the kids room upstairs. She looked to Parker then raced up the stairs and into the kids room. Parker had followed at her heels.

When they entered they found the baby standing holding the side of his crib tears pouring down his cheeks as he cried, the two older children stood guiltily beside a broken hat rack blankets tied around their necks like capes, the girls pink the boys orange. Arabella shook her head angry as she grabbed the baby from his crib and held him trying her best to make his crying stop. "Oh Jace stop crying please stop", She murmured. Parker on the other hand had taken to punishing the older children. "You both were supposed to be asleep", She scolded. "But", The young girl started but Parker wouldn't have it. "Bed Anthony, Nicole", She hissed. Both kids ran to their own beds crying. "Oh Jace stop it I'll say the words!", Arabella hissed. "I can bear it no longer! Goblin King, Goblin King, where ever you may be, come take these children of mine far away from me!", Arabella said as she rocked the screaming baby.

**MEANWHILE IN THE GOBLIN CITY**

The goblins were now awake. The girls were speaking and so close to saying the words. The words that their king had told them to be listening for. "What what's going on?", A fatter goblin said only to be answered by a chorus of shut ups and be quiets. "Say your right words darlings say your right words", an older goblin said knowing the girls subconscious could hear them. ""Oh Jace stop it I'll say the words!", They heard Arabella hiss."She's going to say it! Their gonna say it!", Someone cheered. "I can bear it no longer! Goblin King, Goblin King, where ever you may be, come take these children of mine far away from me!", They heard Arabella say. This was met with a long loud groan. "Where'd she get that crap! It didn't even start with I wish!", Someone else yelled. "Oh I wish we did know what to say to have the midgets taken away", Parker's voice said. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now." That's not hard is it?", Someone snapped mockingly.

**BACK TO THE REAL WORLD**

Arabella sat down Jace back in his crib giving up on soothing the child."I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!", Arabella and Parker said in unison from out of no where. They looked at each other just as another boom of thunder sounded. The candles they had lit around the house suddenly went out leaving the house in pitch black. Sounds of giggling and rustling came from every where in the room and the crying suddenly stopped. "Jace?", Arabella questioned aloud as if the baby could really answer her. "Nicole, Anthony?", Parker asked too. Suddenly a flash of lightning lit up the window. Sitting on the seal was Jareth The Goblin King himself. "Not quite", He said. Arabella hid behind Parker who instantly said,"Get any closer and I will kick you where it hurts". He laughed and said,"Oh girls why would you do that, I came here to help you, you called for my goblins to take the children and that's what they did". "Give them back we didn't mean too!", Arabella ordered. Jareth shook his head. "Now girls that just wouldn't be fair, to get them back you'll have to solve my Labyrith in 12 hours or else they will just be turned into goblins and they will be under my power", he explained and with a toss of his glass ball he was gone.

Parker and Arabella found themselves somewhere strange and absolutely not anywhere they had been before.


End file.
